Looney Tunes: Back in Action credits
Opening Titles * Warner Bros. Pictures · A Time Warner Company * "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" Ending Credits * Directed by: Joe Dante * Written by: Larry Doyle * Produced by: Paula Weinstein, Bernie Goldman, Joel Simon * Executive Producers: Chris deFaria, Larry Doyle * Animation Producer: Allison Abbate * Animation Director: Eric Goldberg * Director of Photography: Dean Cundey, A.S.C. * Production Designer: Bill Brzeski * Edited by: Marshall Harvey, Rick W. Finney * Brendan Fraser, Jenna Elfman, Timothy Dalton, Joan Cusack, Bill Goldberg with Heather Locklear and Steve Martin, Marc Lawrence, Bill McKinney, George Murdock, Ron Perlman, Robert Picardo, Leo Rossi, Vernon G. Wells, Mary Woronov * Casting by: Mary Gail Artz and Barbara Cohen * Costume Designer: Mary Vogt * Visual Effects Supervisor: Chris Watts * Music by: Jerry Goldsmith * A Warner Bros. Pictures Presentation * A Baltmore/Spring Creek/Goldman Pictures Production * Production Manager: Ronald G. Smith * First Assistant Director: Jeffrey Wetzel * Second Assistant Director: Courtenay Miles * Visual Effects Producer: Anne Kolse Animation * Special Effects Supervisor: Scott F. Johnson * Art Director: John Kleber * Visual Effects Producer: Lori J. Nelson * Associate Producer: Steven Wilzbach * Visual Effects Supervisors: Michael D. Kanfer, Brad Kuehn * Visual Effects Compositing Supervisors: Anthony Mabin, Jason Piccioni * Visual Development Artists: Michael Humphries, Fergal Reilly * Development Artist: Ryan Jeremy Woodward * Lead Animators: David Brewster, Anthony Derosa, Bert Klein, Frank Molieri, Jeff Siergey Cast: * DJ Drake/Himself - Brendan Fraser * Kate - Jenna Elfman * Mr. Chairman - Steve Martin * Damien Drake - Timothy Eaton * Dusty Tails - Heather Locklear * Mother - Joan Cusack * Mr. Smith - Bill Goldberg * Mr. Warner - Don Stanton * Mr. Warner's Brother - Dan Stanton * Security Guard - Dick Miller * Hollywood Director - Roger Corman * Dr. Bennell - Kevin McCarthy * Jeff Gordon - Himself * Matthew Lillard - Himself * Michael Jordan - Himself * Acme VP, Bad Ideas - Mary Woronov * Acme VP, Stating the Obvious - Marc Lawrence * Acme VP, Nitpicking - Bill McKinney * Acme VP, Unfairly Promoted - George Murdock * Acme VP, Rhetorical Questions - Robert Picardo * Acme VP, Never Learning - Ron Perlman * Acme VP, Child Labor - Vernon G. Wells * Acme VP, Climbing to the Top - Leo Rossi * Stunt Director - Archie Mann * Interrogator - Allan Graf * Tour Bus Girl - Austyn Cuccia * Flower Vendor - Marie-Claude Jacques * Paris Cafê Waiter - Michael Azria * Studio Executive - Dan Romanellis * Bugs Bunny's Driver - Ryan O'Dell * Dancing Yosemite Sams - Kevin Thompson, Arturo Gil, Gabriel Pimentel, Steve Babiar, Martin Klebba * The Man from Planet X - John Munro Cameron * Host of Civil Defense Film - Peter Graves * Laboratory Scientist - Glen Hambly * Dalek - Louis Kiss, Mark Tavares * Wooden Nickel Waitress - Nikki Martin * Script Supervisor - Mary Mitchel * Secret Agent Shopper - Laura Orrico * Robby the Robot - Robert Parigi * Robert the Robot - Robby the Robot * Warner Bros. Studio Tour Guide - Dean Ricca * Little Alien #1 - Keaton Tyndall * Little Alien #2 - Kylie Tyndall * Robot Monster - Mark Viniello * The Metaluna Mutant - Tom Woodruff Jr. ** Character Voices *** Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Beaky Buzzard, Sylvester & Mama Bear - Joe Alaskey *** Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn & Nasty Canasta - Jeff Glenn Bennett *** Elmer Fudd & Peter Lorre - Billy West *** Tweety Bird, Marvin the Martian & Speedy Gonzales - Eric Goldberg *** Pepe Le Pew - Bruce Lanoil *** Granny - June Foray *** Porky Pig - Bob Bergen *** Tazmanian Devil & Tazmanian She-Devil - Brendan Fraser *** Shaggy - Casey Kasem *** Scooby-Doo - Frank Welker *** Cottontail Smith - Danny Chambers *** Baby Bear - Stan Freberg *** Papa Bear - Will Ryan *** Robo Dog & Spy Car - Danny Mann *** Gremlin Car - Mel Blanc * Additional Voices: Terri Douglas * Dancers: Tara Wilson, Gelsey Weiss, Liz Ramos, Becca Sweitzer, Atysha Wheeler, Chi Johnson, Shanti Lowry, Erica Gudis, Tanee McCall, Brenda Mae Hamilton, Emily Rose Zachary, Janina N. Garraway, Micki Duran, Shealan Spencer, Brandon Henschel * Stunt Performers: Greg Anderson, Aliza Washabaugh * Stunt Coordinators: Gary Combs, Jack Gill * "Las Vegas" Sequence Stunt Coordinator: Phil Culotta * Stunts: Richard Epper, Andy Gill, Brian Machleit, Tommy Ray Smith, Christopher Durand, Monica Staggs, Debbie Evans, Greg Brickman, Phil Culotta, Ritchie Copenhaver, John-Clay Scott, Jamie Jo Mitchell, Matt Byrne, Erica Grace, Cliff McLaughlin, Gene McLaughlin, Diana R. Lupo, Glory Gene Fioramonti, Marcia Holley, Alex Daniels, Ann Scott, April Washington-Weeden, James M. Halty, Sandy Beruman-Justus, Tony Brubaker, Gary McLarty, Cole M. McLarty, Janie Liszewski, "Burkey" Lilley, Joe Finnegan, Larry Rippenkroeger, Marguerite Happy, Brian Burrows, Gil Combs, Jophery Brown, Bobby Ore, Mike Washlake, Craig Raudman, Gina Mari Jenson, Ransom Gates, Karrie Combs, Tara Clark, Ryan O'Dell, Eve Miller, Charlie Picerni * Stunt Driver: DJ Stefanich * Brendan Fraser's Stunt Double: Chris Durand * Jenna Elfman's Stunt Double: Monica Staggs * Robert Picardo's Stunt Double: Chad Parker * Post Production Supervisor: Tom Proper * Post Production Executives: Bill Daly, Elizabeth Miller Gavcus * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Supervising Art Director: Stella Vaccaro * Art Director: Paul Sonski * Set Decorator: Lisa K. Sessions Editing * Animation Editor: Jason Tucker * 1st Assistant Editor: Bill Young * Assistant Editors: Florent Retz III, Christopher Baird * Avis DS Editor: Jeff Pierce * Supervising Sound Editor: Mark Mangini * Sound Effects Editors: Dave Stone, Mark Binder, Steve Lee * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mary Andrews * Dialogue Editor: Jesse Pomeroy * Foley Editor: Reuben Simon * Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn, Shawn Kerkoff * Supervising Music Editor: Kenny Hall * Music Editor: Will Kaplan * Assistant Music Editor: Bob Bayless * Staff Assistant: Mike Williamson Camera * Additional Photography: Steven Poster, A.S.C., Robert Eberlein * "A" Camera Operator: Casey Hotchkiss, S.O.C. * "B" Camera Operators: Larry D. Davis, Jacques Jouffret * Steadicam Operators: Jacques Jouffret, Randy Nolan, S.O.C., Colin Anderson * Camera Intern: Colette Gabriel * 1st Assistant "A" Camera: William Coss * 1st Assistant "B" Camera: Karl Linde * 2nd Assistant "A" Camera: R. Scott Goodrich * 2nd Assistant "B" Camera: Jennifer Tanksley * Additional Camera Operators: Malcolm M. Brown, Lawrence Karman, Anthony Cappello * Additional Photography Second Asssistant Camera: Jacqueline J. Nivens * Visual Effects Assistant Camera: A.J. Raitano * Video Playback: Robert Sterry, Chris Cundey * Still Photographer: Suzanne Hanover Sound * Production Sound Mixer: Ken King, C.A.S. * Boom Operator: David Schneider * Partial Sound Technician: Thomas Giordano * Re-Recording Mixers: Steve Pederson, Kevin E. Carpenter, Mike Herbick * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * Additional Dialogue Recordist: Kevin Newson * Foley Mixer: Mary Jo Lange * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alyson Moore * Foley Recordist: Scott Morgan * Sound Post-Production: Mission Post * Digital Playback: Gary Ritchie, Kathy McCart * Staff Assistants: Jack Ford, Erin Michael Rettig, Mark Coffey Design * Set Designers: John P. Bruce, Ann Harris, Pamela Klamer, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jeff Ozimek, Carl Stensel, Sloane U'Ren, Bruce West * Concept Designer: Fireball Tim Lawrence * Graphic Designer: Kim Lincoln * Illustrators: Jim Bandsuh, Mike Van Cleave, August Hall * Art Department Researchers: Jessica Biggins, Luca Borghese * Lead: Frederick Waff * Sculptors: J. Bryan Holloway, Grey Hill, Mario Torres Jr. * Prop Painter: Kelly Deco * Prop Makers: Mark Bialuski, Daniel W. Blaha, Neil Gahm, Jason Dock Harrell, Joseph McGovern, Larry Morgan, Steve Roll * Stand-By Greensman: Todd Wolcott * On Set Dresser: Carolyn Lassek * Artist: Brenda Salamone * Property Master: Tommy "Tom" Tomlinson * Assistant Property Master: Tyler Patton * Props: Edmond Scott Ratliff * Make-Up Dept. Head: Ben Nye, Jr. * Key Make-Up Artist: Heidi Seeholzer * Make-Up for Jenna Elfman: Ann Lee Masterson * Make-Up Artist: Elena Arroy * Hair Dept. Head: Gail Ryan * Mr. Fraser's Hair Person: Robert Hallowell * Hairstylists: Laurel Van Dyke, Mary Jo Fortin, Roxanne Griffin, Teresa Hill, Marlene D. Williams * Assistant Costume Designer: Devon Anderson * Costumer Supervisor: Valerie O'Brien * Key Costumer: Charmaine N. Simmons * Staff Assistant: Mary Kate Killilea * Payroll Accountant: Taffy Schweickhardt Production * Production Supervisor: Elpe Villard * Production Coordinator: Maria De La Torre * Production Secretary: Paul Winze * Production Assistants: Patrick Cunningham, Rebecca Downs, Nicci Freeman, Veloz Gomez, Stephanie L. Harmatz, Marion Koh, Craig Vegas * Assistant to Mr. Dante: T.L. Kittle * Assistants to Ms. Weinstein: Linda Labov, Jay Cipriani * Assistant to Mr. Goldman: Josh Levitan * Assistant to Mr. deFaria: Patt McCurdy * Assistant to Mr. Doyle: Christian Nguyen * Assistant to Mr. Goldberg: Kathleen Violet Grey * Assistant to Ms. Abbate: Elizabeth Livingston Crew * Script Supervisor: P.R. Tooke * 2nd 2nd Assistant Director: Paul Schneider * Chief Lighting Technician: Michael Orefice * Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: David Morton * Lighting Technician: Michael B. Corbett, Eric Davidian, Jack M. Guberman, Thomas Wostak * Stand-In: Ray Buffer, Robert Sidney Mellette * Pre-Rigger: Scott C. Williman * Rigging Gaffers: Vincent F. Contarino, J.A. Byerly * Key Rigging Grip: Michael Strong * Best Boy Rigging Electric: J.A. Byerly * Rigging Grips: Jimmy Culligan, Jason Selsor, Chuck Turner * Key Grip: Frank Montesanto * Best Boy Grip: Robert A. Preston * Electricians: Greg Barrera, Tom Fendley, Jack Galper * Dolly Grips: Jack Glenn, Paul Schmidt * Grips: Gary Kangrga * Set Lighting Fixtures Technician: Gary Stark * Lamp Operator: Greg Lopez * Choreographer: Marguerite Derricks * Casting Associate: Leanna Sheldon * Extras Casting: Central Casting · Jennifer Bender * Extras Casting Las Vegas: Frankie Mason * Puppeteers: David Barclay, Rob Derry, Jake Garber, Andy Schoneberg, Shannon Shea * Brendan Fraser's Rehearsal Actor: Jackamoe Buzzell * Art Production Assistant: Dorion Thomas * Staff Assistants: Jadi McCurdy, Ian Calip, Kevin Lum, Jason Altieri, Joshua Gallegos, Jason Zorigian, Michael Womack, George A. Sartiano, Bud Blackburn, Gregory J. Pawlick, Jr., Jason Kemp, Ken Twohy, Angie Athayde, Chad Shonk * Production Accountant: Jackie Baugh * Fist Assistant Accountants: Katherine Zaslaw, Kaye McCall-Irvin * Location Manager: David Israel * Assistant Location Manager: Fermin Davalos * Unit Publicist: Alex Worman * Caterer: Limelight Catering * Craft Service: Bruce Morin, John Ceylan, Wayne Miller * Special Effects Coordinator: Peter Chesney * Special Effects: David Blitstein, Kyle Ross Collinsworth, Gintar Repecka, Steve Austin, Barry Beaulac, Tom Chesney, Bruce Donnellan, Manny Epstein, David Escher, Shaun Glendenniing, Armando "Grande" Gonzalez, William Greene, Todd K. Jensen, Joe Klein, John Knox, Phil Notaro, Matt Prosser, Gary Schaedler, Mark Stanton, Jonathan Thackery, Thomas Tate, George Zamora, Thomas Zell, Thomas R. Homsher, Sandra M. Stewart, Bryson H. Gerard * Special Effects Technician: Robert Short, Chris L. Ward * Special Makeup Effects Crew: Alan Tuskes * Paint Supervisor: Roderick Nunnally * Paint Foreman: Jonathan Mikita * Painters: Clifton Anshanslin, Rina Gardener, Teresa Raschilla, Chad Simpson, Brett Tyler * Weider Foreman: Kris Nagle * Weider Gangboss: Ron D. Peake * Animatronics Designer: Wendy Schmidt * VFX Production Supervisor: Gayle Busby * VFX Editors: Michael Backauskas, Elaine Andrianos * VFX Coordinators: Bonnie Lemon, Jenny Spamer Harris * Set Medic: Karen Strutynski * Technical Consultants: David Barclay, Bruce Lanoil * Construction Coordinator: John Samson * Construction Foreman: Jeffrey McMahon * Constriction Propmaker: Ryan Handt * Greens: Lee Runnels, S. Ford Jones, Anthony Vitagliano, Richardo Patino * Greensperson: Christopher Morente, Hans Soto * Insert Car Driver: James R. Guillory * Special Equipment Driver: Steve Bonner * Transportation Dispatcher: Steven Docherty * Transportation Coordinator: Randy White * Transportation Captains: Kenny Newland, Vic Cuccia * Transportation Co-Captain: Jim Petti * Drivers: Marcelle 'Kitty' Dutton, Buddy Hunter, Dean Winton * Set Production Assistants: Cheryl Andryco, Angie Popko, Amy K. Wu Special Effects by Amalgamated Dynamics * Sculptors: Jeffrey P. Buccacio Jr., Andy Schoneberg, Greg Smith, Mario Torres * Lab Technician: Steve Newburn * Mechanical Designer: Bob Mano * Creature Effects Crew/Purchaser: Nicole Michaud Second Unit * Director: Charles Gibson * First Assistant Directors: Michael Viglietta, Craig Pinckes * Second Assistant Directors: Jamie Marshall, John Elmore * Director of Photography: Patrick Loungway, Mark Vargo * Camera Operators: Kieran Mulgrew, Robert Giomi, Chris Squires * First Assistant Camera: Liam Clark, John Holmes, Craig Cockerrill * Second Assistant Camera: Matthew C. Bela, Keith Ogier, Mary Funsten * Sound Mixer: David Ronne * Boom Operator: Ben Ronne * Key Grip: John Janusek * Dolly Grip: Bryan Ashford * Best Boy: John Beran * Grips: John P. Shine, Neil Wilde * Chief Lighting Technician: Michael Bauman * Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: Michael Bonnaud * Script Supervisors: Laurette Dobson, Sonny Filippini, Tracy Moody * Property Master: Joseph R. Olsen * Special Effects: David Blitstein * Set Costumer: Danny Dirks * Transportation Captain: Craig Lietzke * Craft Service: Sonny Griffin * Staff Assistants: Sage Asteak, Deon Boyce, Demetrius Griffin Animation * Production Manager: Susan Blanchard * Clean-Up Supervisor: Lieve Miessen * Effects Supervisor: Earl Hibbert * Scene Planning Supervisor: Gina M. Bradley * Scanning Supervisor: David E. Bonnell * Color Styling Supervisor: Tania Mitman Francisco * Technology Supervisor: Bill Baggelaar * ACME Digital Supervisor: James Hathcock * Animators: James Baker, Arland Barron, Richard Bazley, Roberto Casale, Crystal Chesney, Caroline Cruikshank, Gavin Dell, Mike Disa, Brian Ferguson, Danny Galieote, Joe Haidar, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Jon Hooper, Chris Hubbard, Ron Husband, Mark Kausler, Ernest Keen, Shawn Keller, Dave Kuhn, Erik Kuska, Craig Maras, Gaston Marzio, Robert L. McKnight, II, Mario Menjivar, Jamie Oliff, Wendy Perdue, Kevin Petrilak, Robb Pratt, Shane Prigmore, Tom Roth, Harry Sabin, Chris Sauvé, Tom Sito, Beth Sleven, Derek L. Thompson, Chris Wahl, Bill Waldman, Eric Walls, Andreas Wessel-Thornton, Matt Williamês, Alexander Williams, Theresa Wiseman, Phil Young, David Alan Zaboski * Animation Consultant: David Silverman * Storyboard Artists: Chris Aguirre, Bob Camp, Danelle Davenport, Kurt Dumas, Eric Goldberg, Christopher Headrick, TJ House, Tom Jung, Mark Kausler, Hank Mayo, John McIntyre, Steve Moore, Felipe Morell, Len Morganti, John Ramirez, Eric Ramsey, Fergal Reilly, Peter Shin, Jeff Siergey, Tom Sito, David Smith, Kirk Tingblad, Gay Vasilovich, Johnny Williamson * Layout Artists: Karen Hamrock, Julio Leon, Doug Walker, Jennifer Yuan * Background Artists: Miguel Gill, Michael Humphries, Carl Jones, Craig Kelly, Philip Phillipson, Dennis Venizelos * Clean-Up Leads: Karenia S. Kaminski, Tracy Mark Lee, Randy Sanchez, Trevor Tamboline, Stephan Zupkas * Key Assistant Animators: Eric J. Abjornson, Mary Jo Ayers, Patricia Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, James Burks, Mick Cassidy, Arturo Alejandro Hernandez, Emily Jiuliano, Myung Kang Teague, Claudia V. Keene, Martin Korth, Susan Lantz, Taik Lee, Leticia Lichtwardt, Denise Meehan, Yoon Sook Nam, Tao Huu Nguyen, Jeffrey D. Clark, Diana Coco-Russell, Susan Iwakoshi Craig, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sean Gallimore, Edward R. Gutierrez, Lori M. Noda, Eric Pigors, Doug Post, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Jacqueline Sanchez, Michele Secilia, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Helen T. Tse, Viorel Voronca, Lureline Weatherly * Assistant Animator: Joel MacMillan * Rough Inbetweeners: Bronwen Barry, Casey Coffey, Wendie L. Fischer, Neal Goldstein, Todd Jacobsen, Philip Pignotti, Aimee Major Steinberger, Wes Sullivan * Effects Animators: Sean Branigan, Lynette Charters, Noe Garcia, John MacFarlane, Jorge Hiram Ramos * Effects Assistant Animators: Esmeralda Aztcqn Acosta, Anthony Hiroyuki Nagatsuka * Scene Planning: Darrin Drew, George (Bingo) Ferguson, Brendan Harris, Dan C. Larsen, Kim Patterson, Oleh Prus, Penelope G. Sevier * Scanning: Don Shump * Color Styling: Tanya Moreau-Smith * Animation Checking: Katie Gray, Carol Li-Chuan Yao * Checking: Claire Williams * Previsualization: Dale Smith * IO Technician: Andrea Chlebak * Additional Voice Supervisor: Colette Sunderman * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Illumination Development: Susan Goldberg * Production Software Specialist: L. Cliff Brett * Animation Production Accountant: Zeba Fahid * Assistant Production Managers ** Editorial - Leslie Barker ** Sweatbox - Lief Green ** Art Direction - Michael T. Verano ** Layout - Shannon Calde ** Animation - Maria R. Guerra, Louis Moulinet, III ** Clean-Up - Mary Bills ** 2D Effects - Tom Knott ** Scene Planning - Brandon L. Hull ** Digital Paint - Ilyssa Katz * Character Illmination: Constance R. Allen, Kathy Baur, Nancy Bihary-Fiske, Brandon Bloch, Bonnie Blough, Staci Gleed, Lance Randall Hayashida, Janette Hulett, Wendy Jacobsmeyer, Louie Jhocson, Alison Jota, Sarah-Jane King, Pam Kleyman, Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight, Denise A. Link, David M. Nitmitz, Marisha Noroski, Helen O'Flynn, Eric Oliver, Kenneth O'Malley, Karen S. Paat, Gary Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Edwin S. Shortess, Karen Somerville, Doug Tiano, Dirk Von Besser, Susan Wileman-Edwards, Claire Williams, Nick Yates, Janet M. Zoll * Animation Coordinators and Support: Sousan Alborzi, Mike Bodkin, Jessica Dalton Claffey, Brittany Donkin, Tim Drummond, Darren Gaertner, Carli Harris, Karen Mallis, Rebecca Rose Berman Perkins, Savina Roman, Thomas Rozsa, Evan Smith, Derek Williams, David Wilson, Amy K. Wu * Technology: Brett Alexander, George Aluzzi, Scott Brust, Sean Dizazzo, Curtis Edwards, Alan Hagge, Bruce Hatakeyama, Al Ibrahim, Dennis Johnson, Steve Klevatt, Dylan Kohler, David Krause, Michael Maltzman, Cliff Massey, Joaquin Pecheur, Alexis Pierre, Steven Seed, Regina Thomas Visual Effects * Production Managers: Stephanie Allen, Ivy Agregan, Blaine Whitney * Production Technology: Dane Taylor * Computer Graphics Supervisor: David Witters * Lighting Supervisor/Technical Director Supervisor: Jim Hillin * Rotoscope Supervisor: Edie Paul * Rig Removal: Laurel Klick * Color Timing Supervisor: Jeff Kalmus * CG Pipeline Supervisor: Paul Van Camp * CG Artist: Kevin Struckman * Sr. Software Architect: Carl Loeffler * Matchmove Artist: Jeff W. Smith * Digital Artist: Ivan DeWolf * Visual Effects: Jeremy Hunt * Render Coordinator: Brian Openshaw * Compositing Artists: Beth Block, Randy Brown, Jeremy Burns, Rachel Dunn, Mathias Frodin, Linda Henry, Rimas Juchnievicius, Chris Lance, Tony Noel, Janet Quen, Robert Scopinich, Freddie Vaziri * Compositing Assistant Artists: Chris Dawson, David E. Franks, Jerry Hall, Roger Huynh, January Nordman, Myoung Smith * Character Lighting: Javier Bello, Kate Choi, Geoff Darwin, Leonard F.W. Green, Tulio Hernandez, Holly Kim, Andrea Losch, Richard Matsushita, Scott Suess, Joe Tseng * Rotoscope Artists: Craig Crawford, Walt Cameron, Felix Ojeda, Laura Murillo, Hugo Dominguez * Rig Removal and Shot Set Up: Judith Bell, Elissa Bello, Erik Burns, Stacie De La Rosa, Katherine Ipjian, Heather MacPhee Ryan, Carrie Owens, Sunny Ye, Tonia Young * CG Animation and Modeling: Mike Amron, William Ball, Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo, Steve Cummings, Thomas Dickins, Adam Dotson, Karl Fornander, Corey Hels, Jennifer Kim, Jongo, Kelvin Lee, Deider Levy, Thanh "John" Nguyen, Neil Rubenstein, Osamu Takehiro, Michael Teperson, Jerry Weil, Genevieve Yee * Visual Effects Technology: Timothy Brandt, Benjamin Bryant, Brian Gyss, Jessica Noll, Matt Popham, P. Whitney Gearin * Assistant Visual Effects Editor: Siobhan Prior * Assistant Production Managers: Carla Schwam, Van Stalling * Apprentice Model Maker: James Cocks * VFX Coordinators: Edward P. Pedersen, Gabrielle Barr're Robinson Visual Effects by Hydraulx * Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Strause * 3D Technical Supervisor: Colin Strause * Visual Effects Executive Producer: Eliza Pelham Randall * Visual Effects Producer: Michael "Tony" Meagher * VFX Coordinator: Ilyse Shuster * Lead Inferno Artists: Bill Kunin, Erik Liles, Louis MacKall * 3D Supervisor: Rina Strause * Modeling Supervisor: Yoshiya Yamada * Lighting Supervisor: Darren Kiner * Data Management: Kathleen Forrest * Inferno Artists: Christy Schuler, Duy Tan Nguyen, Edson Williams, Carsten Dietz, David Crawford * Compositor: Chris Payne Special Visual Effects by Digital Domain * Associate Visual Effects Supervisor: Jonathan Egstad * Visual Effects Supervisor: Todd Isroelit * Computer Graphics Supervisor: Vernon R. Wilbert Jr. * Digital Production Manager: Brian Peyatt * Digital Artist: Scott Tessier * CG Effects Animators: Timothy A. Hoffman, John Karner * Character Animator: Benjamin I. Cinelli * CG Modeling & Lighting Artists: Erik Gamache, Peter Nye, Patrick Perez * 3D Integration Artist: Som Shankar * Digital Compositing Lead: Lou Pecora * Digital Compositors: Alette Boyce, Dan Cobbett, Samantha McGee, Olivier P. Sarda * Digital Matte Painters: Ron Gress, Dark Hoffman * Facilities Production Assistant: Jason Hughes * Robo Dog CG Animation Consultant: Jeff Lew CGI Robo Dog by Pixel Magic * Visual Effects Supervisor: Raymond McIntyre Jr. * Digital Effects Supervisor: Tyler Foell * 2D & 3D Artists: Kevin Kipper, James D. Hattin, Patrick Murphy, James Gorman, Juan Vargas, David Behar Visual Effects by At the Post * Digital Compositor: Mark Robben Visual Effects by Amalgamated Pixels, Inc. Visual Effects by New Deal Studios * Digital Archivist: Randy Bosh YOWZA Animation Unit * Clean-Up Supervisor: Claude Chiasson * Effects Supervisor: Dan Turner * Animation Production Manager: Pierre Chiasson * Scene Planning/Compositing: Ceferino Asido, Oleh Prus * Checking/Compositing: Sonya Carey, Seamus O'Keeffe * Clean-Up Inbetweeeners: Deborah Ahee, Hyung Hee Baker, Jee Chan Baylis, Denise Bradshaw, Callan Brunker, Maneerat Bunchoo, Christina Butterfield, Yeon-Tae Choi, Janine Cho, Rowena Cruz, Joel de la Cruz, Mike Demur, Fabiola Filetta, Dax Gordine, Cerissa Grieve, John Hinshelwood, Grant Harris, Gloria Hsu, Myung Hee Heo, Kay Huang, Brad Hughes, Weronika Kapelanska, Sandy Kellerman, Min-Hye Kim, Ed Krahn, Chris Land, Roland L'Ecuyer, Justin Lee, Beverly Lehman, Kezia Ma, Joel MacMillian, James McCrimmon, Ron Migliore, Mike Milligan, Paul Mota, Chris Palimaka, Shannon Penner, Hong Qi, Vittoria Quane, Roystone Robinson, Hyung-Im Son, Cory Wilson, Lynn Yamazaki Mercury Filmworks Unit * Digital Scanning & Paint Supervisor: Clint Eland * Animation Production Manager: Kent McCormick * Technical Supervisor: James Trang * Digital Paint Supervisors: Clint Madrid, Jonathan Gibson * Animation Scanning Manager: Michael O'Brien Music * Additional Music by: John Debney * Music Score Recorded and Mixed by: Bruce Botnick * John Debney's Additional Music Score Recorded and Mixed by: Shawn Murphy * Conducted by: Jerry Goldsmith * Additional Conductor: Mark McKenzie * Orchestrations: Mark McKenzie, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Lars Clutterham, Brad Dechter, Eddie Karam, Christopher Klatman, Jon Kull, Don Nemitz, Cameron Patrick, Conrad Pope * Score Performed by: Hollywood Studio Symphony * Music Recorded and Mixed at: The Eastwood Stage, Warner Bros., Burbank, CA, Todd-AO Studios, Studio City, CA * Music Preparated by: JoAnn Kane Music Service · Mark Graham * Scoring Technical Support Engineer: Ryan Robinson * Singer: Diane Freiman Reynolds * Musicians: Rick Baptist, Tim Divers, Warren Luening & Malcolm McNab · Trumpet, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies, Michael Hoffman, Andy Malloy, James Sawyer & Phillip A. Teele · Trombone, George Doering · Instrumentel, David Duke, Dan Kelley, Brian O'Connor, Kurt Snyder, James Thatcher, Richard Todd, Brad Warnaar & Phillip Yao · French Horn, Carl Fortina · Accordion Soloist, Fred Greene & Tommy Johnson · Tuba, Suzie Katayama · Cello, John Mitchell · Saxophone, Anna Noakes · Flute, Tom Raney · Percussion Digital Intermediate by Technique™ A Technicolor Company * Digital Film Colorist: Trent Johnson * Software Development: Raymond Yeung, Ph.D. * Digital Intermediate Producers: Carrie Holecek, Beth Ostermann * High Definition Editorial Services: Valance Eisleben * Negative Consultant: Mo Henry * Titles by: Pacific Title * Title Design by: Flashframe * Special Character Effects Designed and Created by: Alec Gillis and Tom Woodruff, Jr. · Amalgamated Dynamics, Inc. * Special Character Effects Designed and Created by: KNB EFX Group, Inc. * Additional Animation and Technology Services by: Fleeting Image Animation, Inc. * Animation Software Development on IBM E-Series Services and Linux * Opus 2D Animation Software: Toonboom * Maya CG Software: Alias * Cross-Platform Compositing: Apple's Shake * Hero Cars Supplied by: TVR Engineering Limited * Elephants Supplied by: Have Trunk Will Travel * Animals Supplied by: Boone's Animals for Hollywood, Jules Sylvester's Reptile Rentals, Inc. Songs * "What's Up, Doc?" ** Written by: Carl W. Stalling * "Play That Funky Music (White Boy)" ** Written by: Robert W. Parissi ** Performed by: Hi-C, Big Steele, Drop Da Bomb, Young Dre, and Mr. Kane ** Courtesy of Hi-Life Entertainment Inc. * "As Time Goes By" ** Written by: Herman Hupfeld * "Hello! Ma Baby" ** Music by: Joseph E. Howard ** Lyrics by: Ida Emerson * "The Gold Diggers' Song (We're in the Money)" ** Music by: Harry Warren ** Lyrics by: Al Dubin * "Gremlin Rag" ** Written by: Jerry Goldsmith * "I Love to Sing-a" ** Music by: Harold Arlen ** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg * "Viva Las Vegas" ** Music by: Mort Shuman ** Lyrics by: Doc Pomus ** Performed by: Elvis Presley ** Courtesy of BMG Strategic Marketing Group ** Under license from BMG Film & TV Music * "Move Your Feet" ** Written by: Junior ** Performed by: Junior Senior ** Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp./Crunchy Frog Records/Universal Music (Denmark) A/S ** By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)" ** Written by: R.J. Lange ** Performed by: Heather Locklear * "Hey Driver" ** Written by: Adam Krier and Kaustubh Pandav ** Performed by: Lucky Boys Confusion ** Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group ** By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Come Fly With Me" ** Music by: Jimmy Van Heusen ** Lyrics by: Sammy Cahn ** Performed by: Michael Bublé ** Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. ** By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Powerhouse" ** Written by: Raymond Scott * "Merrily We Roll Along" ** Music by: Murray Mencher ** Lyrics by: Eddie Cantor and Charles Tobias * "Un Homme et une Femme" ** Music by: Francis Lai ** Lyrics by: Pierre Barouh * "The Merry Go Round Broke Down" ** Written by: Dave Franklin and Cliff Friend * "Shake Your Coconuts" ** Written by: Junior Senior ** Performed by: Junior Senior ** Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp./Crunchy Frog Records/Universal Music (Denmark) A/S ** By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Concerto in C Major for Mandolin & Strings 1. Allegro" ** Composed by: Antonio Vivaldi * "Orpheus in the Underworld Overture: Can-Can" ** Written by: Jacques Offenbach * "Pictures at an Exhibition" ** Written by: Modest Mussorgsky * Score Album on Varèse Sarabande CDs * "Batman and the Batmobile" appear courtesy of DC Comics * "Batman" Created by: Bob Kane * "Large Blue Marble Images" courtesy of NASA's Earth Observatory * "This Island Earth" courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing, LLP * "Fiend Without A Face" licensed from Gordon Films, Inc. * "Ro Man" licensed from the Wade Williams Collection * "Persistence of Memory" ** © 2002 Salvador Dali ** Gala - Salvador Dali Foundation/Artist Rights Society (ARS) New York * "The Scream" ** © 2002 The Munch Museum/The Munch - Ellingsen Group/Artist Rights Society (ARS) New York * "MTV Movie Award" used with permission by MTV: Music Television * "People's Choice Awards Statue" licensed from Proctor & Gamble Production, Inc. * Filmed in part of Ren-Mar Studios * Phones Product Placement: Sprint * Product Placement: Wal-Mart * Camera Cranes & Dollies by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. * This film is dedicated to the memory of Jerry Goldsmith and Mel Blanc * Camera & Lenses by Panavision® * Color by Technicolor® * KODAK Motion Picture Products * FUJIFILM Motion Picture Products * American Human Association monitored the animal action. * No animal was harmed in the making of this film. AHA 00471 * Film & Television Unit™ · A Program of American Humane * Dolby Digital In Selected Theatres * DTS® * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * No. 40190 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * This Motion Picture © 2003 Lonely Film Productions GmbH & Co. KG * Story and Screenplay © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * Original Score © 2003 Warner-Barham Music, LLC * All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Lonely Film Corporations GmbH & Co. KG is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Closing Logos * In association with Lonely Film Productions GmbH & Co. KG * Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures · A Time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Lonely Film Productions GmbH & Co. KG. Category:Goldmann Pictures Category:Baltimore Spring Creek Productions Category:Warner Bros. Feature Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Boomerang Category:The WB Television Network Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Rated PG Category:HBO Max